1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for drawing a braking parachute out of a front article of submunition of a submunition pair, including a withdrawing or pull line extending between the front and rear articles of submunition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of that type is elucidated in the disclosure of U. S. Pat. No. 4,753,175; issued June 29, 1988, and which is assigned to the common assignee for their application. Subsequent to the expulsion of the submunition from a carrier projectile, the pull line which is connected between the two articles of submunition will tear, through the intermediary of which the braking parachute of the front submunition should be opened, and in proximity therewith. The pull line remains attached at the rear article of submunition. This can readily cause difficulties, inasmuch as the pull line can intertwine itself with a rotational parachute or the braking parachute of the rear submunition.